Crazy
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Kurt watches from afar as everyone around him seems to be going crazy... including himself. Oneshot, T for language.


Hello everyone! This is one-shot I wrote for **Timoram, **who was the first to answer the question "Which line in the epilogue of 'Jump then Fall' was taken directly from Chris Colfer's twitter?" I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

**Crazy**

Rachel and attention go together like... like Glinda and Elphaba. Lennon and McCartney. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dad and Carole. My Mark Jacobs bag and Alexander McQueen sweater... yeah, you get my point. It's as if the girl has an addiction. I've never seen anyone be so passionate about anything before in my life. Now, I admit, she had gotten better with the spotlight-hogging, but lately, she's going right back to square one. It may or may not have something to do with the new girl, Sunshine (Who in their right mind names their child Sunshine?), this tiny little thing with a huge Aretha voice. The minute she wants to join Glee club, Rachel flips her shit and throws a goddamn diva fit.

...I can't even.

But that's not the only thing that makes her a psychopathic bitch. It also has a lot to do with my darling stepbrother - Finn. Now that they're dating, she's over at our house all the time. And I mean all. the. time. If I didn't share a room with Finn, I would even think she slept here. She's attached herself at the hip and won't let go. Now, for some reason, Finn has been getting all buddy-buddy with his ex, Quinn (Who lied to him about him being the father of her child... charming, huh?) and once again, she starts flipping her shit and diva-ing out. I mean, really? It's a high school relationship. Bitch needs to calm down.

Rachel cares too much about being in the spotlight. She cares too much about Finn. She cares to much about trying to sing with our other newbie, Sam, just because he's the new hot-shot male lead. She cares to much about everything. She's _crazy_. I wish I could just sit her down and explain to her that there are more important things in life. Unfortunately, I do not have the patience for that. No way.

* * *

Sometimes, Finn can be a real douche bag. Sure, I was in love with him for two years and I still care about him as a brother, but sometimes I just wanna chuck something heavy at him. It's him and that Sam kid. I get that he's "stealing his thunder", but Finn was the one who befriended him in the first place. He showed him the ropes of McKinley, and such. Well, he caught on, and he caught on very well. He's the new football quarterback and he's dating Quinn. I mean, I see how Finn's angry about this, but I don't think gathering a bunch of guys to slushie his car is really necessary.

Finn has always relied too much on his reputation. He didn't want to join Glee club, he didn't want to date Rachel, etcetera etcetera. But now, it's gotten out of control. Now, he's harming innocent people that certainly don't deserve it. He needs to calm his goddamn balls and settle for the background, because this is just_ insane_. He is just _insane_.

* * *

Quinn is... was... (is? I don't even know) my friend. We had epic sleepovers over the summer with Mercedes, and we helped get get over the post-partum depression or whatever. I really enjoyed having her as a friend. But now... urgh. She is also right back to square one. She's back on the Cheerios, which is fine, I understand the appeal (obviously). The thing is, I don't even think she enjoys it. She just wants her popularity back. And she's dating that Sam kid just because he's a hotshot too. She doesn't even like him. She calls him by his last name.

...what?

I mean, if I had a boyfriend, which sadly, I DONT, I would use his first name. I mean, they've made out with each other... I think they've reached that point. And that's not even close to being the end of it. Her bitch-fights with Santana are almost daily now. She sported a very attractive black eye all last week. It needs to stop. I miss the old Quinn, not this shallow, chick-batty biotch who cares too much about status.

* * *

Now, Coach Sylvester is already crazy. Absolutely fucking _insane_. I didn't think it was possible for her to get any more crazy, but believe me, it's possible. And it's _scary_. She's working us to the bone in Cheerios practice, and she's doubled our practices and gave us a double one on Thursday afternoons because she knows it overlaps with glee rehearsal. She lets me leave early, though, because she loves me, but I still miss about a third of glee.

Anyway, back to the crazy bitch - She keeps pranking the new football coach, some scary woman named Bieste. _Pranking_. Last time I checked, pranking wasn't cool anymore after the seventh grade. I sort of feel bad for the woman. She's scary as hell, but she didn't _do_ anything. However, I have a feeling she might be a good football coach, which means she would compete with the Cheerios for the spotlight, which would make Coach Sylvester very, very angry... but _still_. What an immature thing to do. She even had Brittany lie and say Coach Bieste grabbed her boobs or something gross like that. I mean, _what_? I mean, I know she's crazy, but Coach Sylvester needs to stop being so power-hungry. One of these days, she's gonna kill us all.

* * *

Mr. Schue hasn't been himself lately. He seems totally spaced out during glee club, with his head in his hands, often sighing loudly and occasionally taking a painkiller or two. It's so not... him. He's usually so full of energy and ideas... now, he's acting like a women on her period... eew. I know what this is about, though. Everyone knows. Everyone knows he's in love with Ms. Pillsbury, but she's dating that freakish dentist that looks like John Stamos. They dated for five minutes or something of the sort, and then he slept with April or Ms. Corcoran or whoever, and then she called him a manwhore and they broke up... ouch. And after all that, he's still hung up on her. Will the guy ever move on? I just don't understand. (Well, not that I'm one to talk when it comes to "moving on", but still. He's an adult, I'm 16, there's a difference.)

Then again, I don't blame him. Between his shitty love life, Rachel bitching about Sunshine, and Finn always fighting with Sam over, well... everything, and that crazy Beiste lady, the guy's got a lot on his plate. I sort of feel bad for him, even. He's the one who has to deal with all this crazy...

Why is everything so crazy? Why is every_one_ so crazy? Everything feels like it's falling apart around me, and I'm the only sane one left.

* * *

...Crazy. I've been using that word a lot lately, haven't I? Well, it seems to be the norm right now. Everyone is going crazy. I've used that word to describe just about everyone I know...

...but I never thought I'd be using it to describe _myself_.

But there is no other word I could possibly use to explain what I'm feeling as Sam motherfucking Evans leans across the table and presses a kiss on my lips. Absolutely crazy. I throw my arms around his neck and respond like some sort of animal.

Right here and now, I realize that this is what I had been wanting for... I can't even remember how long. I love Sam. I've been tutoring him in English for months now, and while I like to pretend I hate him and that he annoys the crap out of me, I am now realizing that everything he does is absolutely adorable: The confused little look he gives me when he can't tell his Ds from is Bs; the way he smiles at me at the ends of his lessons and goes "Thanks for your help, Kurt. I really appreciate it"; The way he pesters me about how I could possibly be going out with that Blaine kid; the cocky attitude he gets when he gets something right... God, it just melts me.

Two minutes ago, he was telling me how he's been in love with me since the first time he saw me. Now, before I even realize it, he's pushing me onto my bed and ripping open the buttons on my shirt. Yes, I really must be crazy if I'm letting him tear my clothes, but get this - I don't even care. I don't give two shits that my Alexander McQueen shirt is being destroyed - I'm kissing the boy I've loved for months now, and it's absolutely crazy.


End file.
